Bored!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Taking all requests and writing them as they come in because of how bored I am LOL also a cute one-shot about the guys when they were little!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! How's everyone? Long story short...I'm like super bored and I can't think of anything to write about. I'm also babysitting and the kids are all watching TV so I decided to grab my laptop and write; but...UGH writers block :( sooo...wanna know what that means?**

**REQUESTS!**

**I'm taking ALL requests and writing them as they come in so pleeeeeeeease send in as many as you want! Slash and non-slash, just no smut and only stories about the guys :) **

**In the meantime here is a short one-shot!**

"we have that math test today right?" James asked.

"yeah...aren't you excited?!" Logan cheered.

"no way! I'm extremely nervous! I'm really bad at math." James sighed.

Logan felt bad for James, he loved math and couldn't imagine how horrid it must feel to be bad at it. The bus dropped James and Logan off at school. They met up with Kendall and Carlos, and then headed to the doorway of the school.

"Ok class…today you will be taking your first math test. Good luck!" Mrs. Daley smiled as she passed out the papers.

Logan looked over the questions and grinned…this would be easy for him! He glanced around the room and saw Kendall begin to work out the first problem. He saw Carlos folding his test into a paper airplane. He saw James look worried. Logan sighed…he really wished he could help his friend.

Within a few minutes, Logan had finished his test. He walked up to Mrs. Daley's desk and handed her the paper.

"Logan, go back to your seat." She said.

"But I finished my test."

"No you couldn't have in only a few minutes…now go back to your seat!"

Logan turned around and sat back down. He hated being yelled at by adults, he also hated it when people didn't trust him…obviously Mrs. Daley was one of those people. Logan pretended to work on his test, and then got back up. He attempted to give her the test again, but this time Mrs. Daley threw it out.

"I told you to finish your test but you didn't listen! It's not possible to finish a math test that quickly!" Mrs. Daley snapped.

Logan's eyes filled up with tears, "But I did finish it!"

Mrs. Daley rolled her eyes. Logan sat back down, and everyone looked at him like he was from another planet. Most kids wouldn't care if a teacher threw out their test…they'd actually be happy that they wouldn't have to still take it…but Logan on the other hand was devastated that his first math test at his new school had been thrown out. He worked hard on it, and was looking forward to getting back his grade.

"You made Logan cry!" James stood up and pointed towards his teacher.

"James…sit back down, there are people taking a test!" Mrs. Daley demanded…getting tired of her students disobeying her.

"NOBODY makes Logan cry!" Kendall shouted.

Carlos got up out of his seat and grabbed the test out of the trash and handed it to Mrs. Daley, "Check his answers…I bet he got them all right!"

Mrs. Daley scrolled her eyes down the paper…

"Correct…correct…correct…correct…how could have he finished this and gotten a 100?" Mrs. Daley was shocked.

"Logie is a genius!" His friends cheered.

Logan blushed, "Thanks guys…"

Mrs. Daley wrote in huge letters "100%" on Logan's paper, and never ever bothered him about finishing first again, thanks to his best friends. Their friendship was something that couldn't be broken...and they were only 8! Throughout the rest of the 3rd grade Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James had each other's backs. A year passed by and the guys grew older, which meant their friendship grew stronger.

**REQUEST AWAY! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. BigTimeRush-BTR

**For BigTimeRush-BTR :)**

Kendall Knight stormed through the darkness with pure anger running through his veins. How could his father ever call him 'a poor excuse for a human' and a 'disappointment' just because he lost his hockey game the other night? Just like venom, those words began to seep into his skin, and the blonde started believing every word that was said.

"H-he's right..." Kendall sighed, "I do suck at everything."

Tears began to spill from his emerald eyes, but something inside himself made him stop. He couldn't cry-that'd show far too much weakness. Kendall's only hope at the moment was his best friend, Logan. He knew the older boy would be able to make him feel slightly better...or at least he hoped that'd be the case.

When Logan heard footsteps coming up his front porch, he came out, knowing it'd be Kendall, "What's wrong, Kenny?"

"My dad...h-he think's I'm worthless and...and..." Kendall struggled to keep back tears, but somehow he managed to do so anyways.

"What?" Logan cooed.

"He thinks's I'm worthless and it's so true...i-it is...I-I suck at everything I d-do and...and..." Kendall couldn't hold it any longer. Sobs erupted from his mouth...

"Kendall...stop." Logan demanded, "All of that is NOT true one bit! What your dad said was all lies."

"N-no it wasn't!"

Logan didn't say anything else when a gust of cold air swept past him, sending chills up his entire body, "Let's go inside."

"No, Logan...don't; I don't wanna be overstaying my welcome or..."

"Kendall...family could never overstay their welcome." Logan smiled.

Kendall nodded and made his way to the couch, sitting down now without any hesitation.

"Kenny...you inspire me...do you know that?"

"I-I do? Kendall asked, being totally thrown off by that.

"Yep...I wish I was as strong as you are and I look up to you...so seeing you so upset about your dad makes me wanna cry. All that he said wasn't true...you're like perfect Kendall...nothing is more perfect than you are." Logan explained, pulling the blonde onto his lap and running his fingers through his friend's hair.

"You mean it?"

"With all of my heart." Logan grinned.

Kendall smiled up at his big brother, feeling happier and safer in his arms. He truly had the best friend in the world...he knew that with Logan around he'd never be alone or upset for too long.

"Hush little Kenny don't you cry...Logie's gonna sing you a lullaby..."

Kendall wished he could hear the rest of the song; but tiredness and total exhaustion made his eyes droop...and before he second verse, Kendall had fallen asleep peacefully in the raven haired boy's arms.

**I hope you found it super cute! :D**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. SwagUPWindowsDOWN

For SwagUPWindowsDOWN :)

"I bet I can swim deeper than you!" James laughed.

"No! I can!" Carlos pleaded.

"Suuure...everyone know's I can!" Kendall added.

"Nope, I can dive the deepest!" Logan continued.

"Wanna have a contest to see?" Carlos suggested.

"Sure!" The others nodded.

Within seconds, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were swimming down to the bottom of the lake, trying to touch the sand at the ground. Nobody noticed how their was a huge twig in the way...but why would a twig be bad to have at the end of the lake?

Logan reached down farther, trying to touch the ground, and then kicked his feet to turn back towards the surface. He didn't notice how the twig was there until it began to dig into his foot. The boy tried desperately to get moving, but the twig remained holding him down towards the bottom of the lake. Air was needed, and the brunette was struggling to find some.

Mumbled came from his closed mouth, and a blue tint rose to his face. He couldn't call for help, and the panic of that began to set in...

"Wait...where's Logie?!" Kendall gasped, "G-guys...he's still down there!" Kendall shrieked.

"Oh my gosh!" James ans Carlos cried, "W-what do we do?"

"HELP!" Kendall screamed, "HELP!"

Mrs. Knight, Diamond, and Garcia came dashing over to the edge, where Kendall and his friends met them.

"Lo-Logie's d-drowning!" James burst into tears.

Mama Knight didn't even get into her bathing suit...without hesitation she leapt into the water and swam down. The other mom's instructed Kendall, James, and Carlos to get out of the water. They watched with fear while Mama Knight pulled Logan out from the water. He looked barely awake, as his eyes blinked shut and his body went limp.

Mrs. Knight dropped him to the ground, the other mom's joined her as they pushed down on his chest. It looked painful to the boys, but they knew that CPR would help him to breathe again.

"Call an ambulance!" Mrs. Garcia told the boys, who ripped out their phones and began to dial.

Logan still was passed out, which worried the mothers to no end. He coughed while still being unconsious...the feared he could choke, and that would lead to even more problems, especially if he were too still be out of it.

"Turn him over onto his stomach so he starts vomiting, he won't choke." Mrs. Diamond flipped him over onto his gut so they could prevent serious issues.

Logan began to gag again, but this time water came out from his mouth along with throw up. The anxiety for the mother's grew worse as they watched the poor child puking violently and coughing up water.

"T-they should be here ASAP." Kendall updated the moms after getting off of the phone.

"Hang in there sweetie pie." All the mom's assured.

The waiting time was pure torture...seeing Logan in such a bad state prickled their eyes with tears. They just wanted to help more than anything, but that seemed impossible at the moment. The sound of buzzing and alarms made them feel a little bit better though, help was on it's way.

* * *

"Hi Logie..." Kendall said softly, "How are you doing?"

The nurse answered for Kendall, "He's still sleepy, but we'll leave you with him...he seems stable enough now."

Once the nurse left Kendall ran to Logan's side and held his hand tightly, "I missed you, Logie...I r-really did."

Logan's eyes could barely open up. He was so weak and tired at the moment, "I-I did t-to." His voice was scratchy from all the damage from the water in his lungs.

"Can you sit up, baby?"

Logan tried, but failed. It hurt to even move...

"Let me help you." Kendall cooed.

"T-thanks." Logan grinned as Kendall wrapped his arms around the tiny boy's waist and pulled him into a sitting position, "You're safe now."

"I-I k-know...t-thanks, K-Kindle." He smiled as Kendall placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and lied next to him, promising he'd be there to make sure he was ok no matter what.

**I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
